Preso!
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. ¿Por qué nunca podía negarle nada?; estaba condenado a serle fiel y complacerla en todo. Por sus besos, sus caricias y su forma de hacer el amor, él era preso de un sentimiento que no podía ni quería entender.


**. Preso .**

De: **PRISS**

_02-ENE-07_

_04-ENE-07_

* * *

_¿Por qué nunca podía negarle nada?; estaba condenado a serle fiel y complacerla en todo. Por sus besos, sus caricias y su forma de hacer el amor, él era preso de un sentimiento que no podía ni quería entender._

* * *

El shaman la miraba fijamente, sus oscuros ojos desbordando furia.

Él se acercó tan rápido que la rubia no pudo siquiera parpadear. Ella tembló al sentir su agarre brusco, no de miedo realmente, tan solo la había tomado por sorpresa, nada más.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a su dura mirada. Parecía que Hao quería eliminarla y de hecho la idea cruzó dulcemente por la cabeza del Asakura, pero no lo haría y eso era lo que lo enfurecía tanto.

**~ Mira si estoy loco por tu amor que en lugar de huir de ti, te pido ayuda. Mira si me has hecho no ser yo que en lugar de aborrecerte. . . te deseo.**

La itako parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

Cada vez que se encontraba con el shaman de fuego, este no perdía la oportunidad de intentar seducirla, más nunca, jamás, le había hablado de amor.

Él la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, inclinándose hasta escasos centímetros del lindo rostro femenino. Anna notó cómo la ira había sido reemplazada por el fuego de la pasión.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

**~ Baka!.** Susurró con burla, zafándose con suavidad de aquel agarre. **~ Ahora si que te volviste loco.**

La itako hablaba al tiempo en que le daba la espalda al moreno.

Esa actitud de indiferente incredulidad no aguantó el castaño, quien ofendido al verse ignorado, sujetó el brazo de la mujer, haciéndola girarse con brusquedad.

**~ ¡Maldita seas, Anna!.**

Le dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

Debería aborrecerla, de cierta forma así era pero la deseaba. Dios, cómo la deseaba!.

Intentó eliminarla, al menos alejarse de ella, pero no pudo y ahora estaba aquí, rendido ante ella.

**~ Vamos a decirnos la verdad: tu te aprovechas de mi. . . y yo te amo. Vamos a decirlo de una vez: ¿cómo puedes tu ser libre mientras yo soy preso?.**

La rubia sonrió traviesa.

**~ ¿Quién te entiende?. ¿Acaso no fuiste tu el que dijo que me quería para amante; tan solo un rato y nada más?.**

Hao la soltó de mala manera y ella se tambaleó ligeramente.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que recordárselo?.

Eso era al principio y estaba bien. Anna era atractiva y sensual y él solo quería quitarse la tentación de hacerle el amor, pero ahora. . .

_"Caí en el juego de esta maldita mujer."_

Pensaba el Asakura, llevándose las manos a los largos cabellos en señal de frustración.

Esa sin vergüenza estaba jugando descaradamente con él.

**~ No estas prisionero, cariño, puedes irte y dejarme en paz cuando te plazca.** La escuchó decir mientras abría el ventanal de la habitación. **~ De hecho, puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, Yoh esta por llegar.**

Hao se acercó a ella con furia renovada en su atractivo rostro.

**~ Ese es el problema, no puedo.**

La itako rechazó los brazos del shaman, escondiendo su preocupada mirada.

**~ En dado caso la única prisionera aquí soy yo. . . estoy atrapada entre dos hombres y no sé cómo. . .**

Anna calló, pues de pronto los fuertes brazos del moreno la rodearon desde atrás con dulce fuerza.

El muchacho escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, aspirando su exquisito aroma.

**~ Preso. De la cárcel de tus besos, de la forma de hacer eso a lo que llamas amor. Preso. Abrazando tus cadenas, condenado a lo que quieras y hasta que quieras, amor.**

Anna se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del castaño acariciándole la piel.

Él la aferró con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Yoh?, ¿qué no se daba cuenta acaso?. Hao estaba atrapado en un sentimiento que no quería aceptar. Se volvió adicto a los labios de la rubia de ojos negros y de la forma tan maravillosa en que hacía el amor.

Estaba encadenado a su juego, condenado a hacer todo lo que Anna quisiera y disfrutar de esto hasta que ella se hartara. Pero debía admitir que era feliz encadenado entre los brazos de la chica.

**~ Idiota!.** Le dijo ella, agitándose entre el abrazo del shaman, liberándose de él. **~ Vete, no estoy para tus reclamos.**

**~ ¿Es por él no es así?, es por el maldito de mi hermano que me niegas tu ser.**

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven para luego convertirse en una risa fuerte y burlona.

**~ ¿Qué quieres?, él es mi prometido.**

**~ Y yo soy tu amante, tu verdadero dueño.**

Anna arqueó una ceja, aburrida de aquella discusión y terminó pidiéndole que se marchara.

**~ Y si lo elimino?, ¿si me deshago de él, Anna, que harás?.**

**~ No lo hagas, por favor.**

Le pidió ella aun dándole la espalda.

**~ Los necesito a los dos. . . a él también.**

Hao apretó los dientes, furioso, no pudo evitar reclamarle.

**~ O tu novio o tu amante, Anna, no puedes tenerlo todo.**

Ella ni se inmutó con el tono ronco y amenazante en la voz varonil.

Con toda la calma del mundo, giró el rostro, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

**~ Mátalo entonces, uno menos del cual preocuparme.**

Las pupilas del shaman de fuego se destiñeron, sorprendido por las palabras de la itako.

No, esa no era ella, nunca esperó que a Anna no le importara la vida de Yoh. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer dedicada, que en secreto desbordaba cariño por el menor de los Asakura?.

Hao quería a esa mujer pero no la veía frente suyo, se acercó a ella, abrazándola sin decir nada más.

**~ ¿Que sucede contigo?.**

**~ Mira si estoy loco de verdad que pienso que si obras mal, es culpa mía. Mira si me has hecho no ser yo que en lugar de hacerte daño. . . te protejo.**

Anna sonrió con ternura, igual ese no era el Hao que conocía.

¿Dónde estaba el sanguinario asesino?, dónde estaba el hombre violento que solo necesitaba de si mismo?. ¿Por qué estaba culpándose por todo lo malo que ella hacía y decía?. El moreno estaba ansioso por eliminarla, pero en cambio la protegía entre sus brazos.

No, ese no era Hao Asakura, el hombre que la estrechaba con fuerza era solo un hombre perdidamente enamorado. Confundido, perdido en emociones que no conocía.

Anna acomodó la cabeza sobre el ancho y fuerte pecho del Asakura. Es verdad, ella había estado jugando con él todo este tiempo.

Quería ver hasta donde era ella capaz de llegar y hasta donde él le podía tolerar el divertirse a su costa. La verdad, todo esto no era más que una pequeña venganza. . .

No le gustó nada cuando después de que ella se le entregó en cuerpo y alma, Hao le dijera que lo único que quería de ella era placer y nada más. Pero ahora...

**~ Realmente estoy atrapada.** Susurró ligeramente asustada. Este tonto capricho se le iba de las manos y ya no sabía que hacer. **~ Ya vete, por favor.**

Le pidió ella, su voz calma y serena.

Era la primera vez en toda la tarde, desde que comenzaron a discutir, que Anna se lo pedía en serio.

**~ Quiero quedarme.**

La itako sonrió feliz, cuando Hao se quedaba con ella no era precisamente para hablar.

**~ Estas seguro?, si te quedas ahora te juro que ya no podrás soltarme nunca más.**

El moreno la miró fijamente para luego dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa.

Esa mujer lo estaba provocando.

**~ Vamos a decirnos la verdad: si te pudiera borrar, te borraría. Vamos a decirlo de una vez: tu me tratas como quieres, porque yo soy preso.**

Su voz, simples palabrerías que jamás iba a cumplir.

La deseaba, la anhelaba. . . la amaba. De todas formas ya no podría soltarla jamás, la necesitaba. Y hacerle daño era lo último que Hao haría en este mundo.

Y la besó reclamándole esos dulces labios que lo hacían vibrar, torturándolo con su exquisito sabor.

El shaman se sentía atrapado, con las manos atadas. Preso de un sentimiento que no podía entender, condenado a complacer a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Hao tenía la maldita sensación de que si Anna así se lo pedía, era capaz de abrirse las venas y desangrarse por completo. Si ella así se lo pedía, si ella así lo quería.

Era un juguete de repuesto para cuando Yoh no estaba, cómo ahora.

La itako lo trataba cómo se le daba la gana, a veces dulce y cariñosa, muchas otras indiferente, fría y cortante. Eso era algo que lo desesperaba, lo que lo volvía loco de furia.

Lo quemaba el deseo de borrar a esa mujer de una buena vez, pero no podía por que. . .

**~ Preso. De la cárcel de tus besos, de tu forma de hacer eso a lo que llamas amor. Preso. Abrazando tus cadenas, condenado a lo que quieras y hasta que quieras, amor.**

La Kyouyama rió sutil mientras Hao le besaba la frente, susurrándole aquellas palabras.

Le tomó la mano; sus negros ojos brillaban intensamente por el deseo. Una idea traviesa le cruzaba su mente perversa al tiempo en que lo guiaba a su futon en el centro de la habitación.

Hao sonrió, todo valía la pena, los malos ratos, las discusiones.

La hizo girarse, sin poder soportar el deseo de besarla, su mano ansiosa se posó en los perfectos dibujos delineados más allá de su espalda. Y apenas le estaba bajando el cierre del vestido cuando ella rompió el beso abruptamente, alejándose de él.

**~ ¿Qué diablos?. . .**

**~ Vete ya.** Le dijo ella, apresurada. **~ Yoh esta por llegar.**

El Asakura frunció el ceño.

Maldita mujer, otra vez volvían a lo mismo. En ese momento si que quiera eliminarla, más a ella parecía no importarle y lo empujaba insistente, obligándolo a salir por el ventanal.

**~ Anna, ya estoy harto.**

El shaman le habló con voz fuerte y ronca, casi en un grito.

No debió sorprenderle la seria mirada de la rubia, pues ella sabía que en ese momento el moreno no estaba para juegos.

La sacerdotisa respiró resignada, si seguía así, pronto no podría controlar al demonio de fuego y este lío se le escaparía de las manos.

**~ La próxima vez, lo prometo.**

**~ No, escoge ahora, él o yo.**

Ella curveó las cejas con tristeza. No es que le costara elegir, su titubeo era por el furioso dolor que adivinó en los ojos del shaman.

**~ Tu. . . pero no ahora. Hao, por favor, hazlo por mi, compláceme.**

Él apretó puños y dientes para luego darle la espalda a la Kyouyama.

¿Por qué nunca podía negarle nada?, ¿por qué cuando ella le hablaba con ruegos y suplicas, él terminaba rendido ante sus deseos?.

El joven de largos cabellos sabía muy bien la respuesta. Estaba condenado a serle fiel y complacerla hasta en lo imposible.

Eran sus besos, sus caricias, su forma tan maravillosa de hacer eso a lo que Anna llamaba "amor". Estaba preso en un sentimiento que no podía ni quería entender.

Por tenerla entre sus brazos, le concedía todos sus perversos caprichos.

**~ La próxima vez, Anna. . . la próxima vez. . . mataré al estorbo de mi hermano y te llevaré conmigo.**

Le decía el demonio de fuego sin girarse a verla.

La rubia sonrió mientras veía a su amante desaparecer en una estela de fuego.

**~ No mientras seamos prisioneros, amor, tu de mi y yo de este sentimiento.**

Aquello fue un susurro que se perdió en la habitación.

Anna dio media vuelta y salió de su recamara. . .

Maldita sea, ahora tendría que lidiar con Yoh.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: **_Preso._**

Interprete: _José José._

Podríamos decir que esta es la segunda versión, pues ya tengo un fic de este mismo tema, solo que es de Gundam Wing.

Por cierto, que la letra de la canción va mezclada entre los diálogos de Hao.

En cuanto a Anna, no quise hacerla parecer descarada al jugar con ambos Asakura, aunque esa es mi fantasía ¬¬', pero quise dejar claro que en la historia la itako quiere al shaman de fuego, solo que. . . tenía que vengarse, ¿nop?.

* * *


End file.
